dorafandomcom-20200223-history
A Present For Santa
A Present For Santa is the 16th episode of Dora the Explorer from Season 2. Characters present *Dora *Boots *Mami *Papi *Backpack *Map *Swiper *Fiesta Trio *Benny *Isa *Tico *Azul *Santa (debut) Summary On Christmas Eve, Dora and Boots head to the North Pole to deliver a present to Santa Claus. Recap It was Christmas Eve and Santa is coming to Dora's house later tonight to bring them presents. While Dora and Boots were waiting, Boots had a present for Dora which had rainbow wrapping paper and a green ribbon. Dora opens her present and inside it was una flauta, a flute. Dora plays her flute and now it was Dora's turn to give Boots a present which had green star wrapping paper and a blue ribbon. When Boots opened his gift, he saw that it was a pair of maracas. Boots plays his maracas while Dora plays the tune of Feliz Navidad on her flute. Dora and Boots had a present for Santa. It had green wrapping paper with a picture of Santa on the tag. Dora and Boots had that gift close by. Soon after, Dora's parents come with a blanket for Dora and Boots. Dora's dad says Feliz Navidad to Dora and Merry Christmas to Boots. Dora and Boots yawn and fell asleep. While they were asleep, Santa brought out lots of presents to put under the tree. When they woke up, they were amazed to see that Santa brought lots of presents. Then, Dora and Boots realized that Santa didn't take his present with him. Dora and Boots went outside. Dora asks the viewer if they see Santa Claus. Dora and Boots see him from afar. Boots asks where he was going. Dora tells Boots that Santa was going home. Dora asks the viewer where Santa lives. The viewer tells them that Santa lives at the North Pole. Boots tells Dora that they got to give Santa his present and if they don't, Santa may not get any presents for Christmas. So, Dora and Boots had to figure out how to get to the North Pole. They ask Map for help. Map says that the North Pole is very far away. He tells them that they have to go up the snowy mountains, across the icy river to get to the North Pole. Dora and Boots get going to find the snowy mountains. They realized that it was far away and needed someway to get up the snowy mountains. Suddenly, they see Azul the blue train who had Christmas lights. Dora and Boots thought it was cool. Azul comes to a stop. Dora asks Azul for a ride up the snowy mountains because they have a present to give Santa. Azul tells Dora and Boots that he can get them over the snowy mountains and then he warns Dora and Boots that the snowy mountains get cold and that they need warm clothes for the snow. Dora checks Backpack for warm snow clothes. Backpack does so have snow clothes for Dora and Boots. The viewer has to get out 2 snowsuits, 4 winter boots and 4 mittens. In no time, Dora and Boots were dressed for the snow. Dora and Boots climbed aboard Azul the blue train. They get going and along the way, Dora and Boots saw Benny the bull who is getting a teddy bear for christmas. They see Isa who is getting a pink hat for Christmas. They also see Tico who will get roller skates for Christmas. After getting a sneak peek on what Dora's and Boots' friends are going to get for Christmas, Azul the blue train heads up the snowy mountains. At the top, a barrier was put in front of the tracks. Azul screeches to a stop. But after that screeching halt, Santa's present is let loose and flies off. Dora and Boots had to find Santa's present fast. Dora and Boots pictured in their heads that the present was shaped like a rectangle. They looked for all the rectangles in the snow. They find a bunny wearing a hat under a triangle of snow. Dora and Boots find 2 rectangles. 1 rectangle of snow had a sled underneath and the other was Santa's present. The present lands in Dora's hands. Dora and Boots thank Azul for the ride. Azul wishes them Feliz Navidad which means Merry Christmas in Spanish. Dora and Boots got going on foot to the icy river. Suddenly, they heard Swiper. Boots wonders if Swiper swipes on Christmas. Dora doesn't know for sure but they better be on the look out. Swiper was in a snowman suit and follows Dora and Boots. Every time Dora and Boots stop, Swiper stops. Dora and Boots examine the snowman who was following them. Dora tells Boots that she doesn't believe that it's just a snowman. Dora asks the viewer if it was just a snowman. The viewer says no. Then Dora asks the viewer who was inside the snowman suit. The viewer thought it was Swiper and it was. Swiper comes out of hiding and swipes the present. Swiper was about hide it when Boots tells him that it was a present for Santa. Boots tells Swiper that if he and Dora don't give the present to Santa, Santa may not get any presents for Christmas. Swiper stops and thinks about what Boots said. Swiper felt bad and he gives the present back to Boots. Swiper runs away. Dora and Boots tell Swiper Feliz Navidad. After getting the present back that Swiper almost hid, they approach the icy river. Suddenly, they heard high-pitched barking. Dora and Boots saw a husky puppy. The husky puppy goes "ayudenme, ayudenme" which meant "help me, help me" in Spanish. Dora asks "¿Que te pasa, perrito?" meaning "What can I do for you, puppy?" and the husky puppy goes "Mi mama, mi papa". Dora understands the fact that the husky puppy is looking for his mommy and daddy who were on the other side of the river. Boots tells the husky puppy that they'll get him across the river. Dora tells the husky puppy, "No te preocupes, perrito" meaning "Don't worry, puppy". Dora and Boots had to figure out a way for them and for the husky puppy to get across the river and some male voices went "We can help". Dora and Boots asked who said that. The viewer tells them it was the whales. 1 whale tells them that they can jump across on their backs. Dora tells the viewer that the husky puppy needs help to jump across the whales. She also tells the viewer that the husky puppy speaks Spanish. So, Dora reminds the viewer to tell the husky puppy "Salta" meaning "jump" in Spanish. The viewer tells the husky puppy "salta" 4 times. Puppy jumps on 1 whale, then another and another until the husky puppy got across the icy river to the other side. The husky dogs were so happy to see their husky puppy back. Dora and Boots got a lift from 1 of the 3 whales and they 2 got across the icy river. Dora and Boots thank the whales. "You're welcome", they all said. They spray water out of their blowholes and splashed away. Dora and Boots were getting close to delivering Santa's Christmas present. They just have to get to the North Pole. The North Pole was so far away. Suddenly, the husky dogs and the husky puppy return as they bring out a sled. "¡Vamonos!" says the husky puppy. "Let's go" says Dora and Boots as they hop on to the sled. In no time, Dora and Boots reach the North Pole. Dora thanks them as the husky dogs leave. Dora and Boots approach Santa's house. Boots knocks on the door. Dora tells Boots that Santa is not here yet and must still be delivering presents. Suddenly, a group of voices say "A present for Santa, a present for Santa". Boots listens. the same group of voices say out the same sentence quietly and then they say out the same sentence out loud. Dora and Boots saw it was Santa's elves. 2 elves approach Dora and Boots. A boy elf says "Santa should be home soon". A girl elf says, "Listen, when you hear the jingle bells" and the boy and girl elf both say in unison: "Santa will be home". Dora and Boots listened for the sound of jingle bells. The viewer hears them and they heard it too. Santa was coming home. 1 elf tells Dora and Boots "you can put the present under the tree". All the other elves say, "Yeah! Put the present under the tree". Dora and Boots head inside and one of the elves closes the door behind them. Dora and Boots look at Santa's Christmas tree. They noticed that Santa didn't get any presents. Dora and Boots decide to put their present under his tree. They did so and they listened for Santa. "Ho! ho! ho!" Santa says. Dora asks the viewer if they see Santa. The viewer saw Santa outside. Dora and Boots looked out the window. Then, they hid behind the tree as Santa walked into the door. Santa looked at his own present and laughs. Dora and Boots peek out and greet Santa Claus. They tell him to open his present. Santa did so and inside was una guitarra, a guitar. Santa loved his present and thanks Dora and Boots. They all hugged. Santa tells Dora and Boots that they should play a song together. "Great!" Dora and Boots said. Dora, Boots and Santa played out and sung to the tune of Feliz Navidad. After the song, the reindeer pull Santa's sleigh. Santa tells Dora and Boots that he has to get them home. So, Dora and Boots get a sleigh ride from Santa. They had a blast. Soon after, Dora and Boots were back at Dora's house. And that was when Dora and Boots delivered their present to Santa. Song *''Feliz Navidad'' Places in episode #Snowy Mountains #Icy River #North Pole Trivia *This is the last episode to premiere in 2002. *This is the first Christmas special in the Dora franchise. *The voice of Santa Claus was Howie Dorough of a popular boy band Backstreet Boys. *In the scene where Dora and Boots look at their friend's presents, while looking at Tico's he had the same blanket that he had in the episode "Little Star". *When the husky puppy says "Vámonos!", he sounds like Tico. *Swiper almost swiped Santa Claus's present from Dora and Boots but they warn him before he throws it away saying it's Santa's present so he gives it back to them. *Dora and Boots only sing the Travel Song once. *When Dora and Boots sing the Travel Song while riding Azul, they do not list the places they are going, they repeat "Chugga-chugga-choo-choo!" four times at warp speed in its place, just like in Choo-Choo!. * Map doesn’t sing the full version of the I'm The Map song, he only just says "I’m the Map". * Feliz Navidad means Merry Christmas in Spanish. * Backpack didn't say "Yum-yum-yum-yum-yum, ¡delicioso!" in this episode, she said "Feliz Navidad! Merry Christmas!" while she sucks on the remaining items in her segment * After Dora and Boots sing We Did It!, the Blue Cursor doesn’t click on Dora while she’s flying in Santa’s sleigh because of the screen zooming out, it instead clicks on one of Santa’s reindeer. * When Dora and Boots are singing We Did It!, Azul is driving on snow over the hill instead of the train tracks. * This is the only episode Santa Claus gets his Character Find. Gallery waiting for santa.jpg|Dora and Boots waiting for Santa. boots worried about santa not getting his present.jpg Train ride.jpg Boots worried.png MV5BMTk4NjI4MDI0NV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNjg1NzIxMzE@._V1_SX1338_SY878_.jpg The north pole.png Santa opening his present.jpg Santa playing music.png|Playing music with Santa. Azul giving them a ride over Snowy Mountain.jpg IMG_0459.jpg|Santa gave Benny a teddy bear IMG_0460.jpg|Santa gave Isa a new hat IMG_0461.jpg|Santa gave Tico roller skates IMG_0462.jpg|Santa's present is lost in the snow Character Find Santa Claus Category:Episodes Category:Dora the Explorer Season 2 Category:Character Find Episodes Category:Episodes Released on Video Category:Holiday Episodes Category:2002 Category:Dora the Explorer Episodes Category:Episodes in which the Travel song was sung once Category:Episodes written by Chris Gifford Category:Episodes in which Swiper swipes something Category:Episodes with Benny Category:Episodes with Isa Category:Episodes with Tico